


feelings

by thelovelies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelies/pseuds/thelovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from season 11, episode 2.<br/>i was just so sad when something happened (i'm not gonna ruin it)<br/>but i felt i needed to capture my sadness<br/>also this entire story is a spoiler so don't read it if you haven't seen the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings

i.  
“i came to help you.”  
she raised him from his chains

ii.  
“i came to help you.”  
she forces their rough hands from his broken skin.

iii.  
“i came to help you.”  
she looks into his bloodshot eyes and feels for him (he taught her how)

iv.  
“i came to help you.”  
she looks away as he realizes what she’s done.

v.  
“i came to help you.”  
she fills with dread as they return, here to hurt him.

vi.  
“i came to help you.”  
she cannot stand it as they destroy his mind.

vii.  
“i came to help you.”  
she is beaten down for helping him (for loving him.)

viii.  
“i came to help you.”  
she burns away from the hole in her heart.

ix.  
“i came to help you.”  
he helped her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this sucked  
> (I just made Hannah a she because the parentheses were confusing and Hannah spent most of her time as a woman in the series)


End file.
